


失眠夜

by Rong123



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rong123/pseuds/Rong123





	失眠夜

“97,98,99,100.…哎”金钟云无奈的的睁开眼，起身侧头看向隔壁床睡的死沉的始源，嘴角l露出一抹苦涩……  
“真令人羡慕”  
金钟云低叹，不知道从什么时候开始睡眠对他来说变得十分奢侈，即便能够入睡也用不了两三个小时就会自动清醒，之后无论如何也无法再次入睡。对于他这个状况无论家人还是队友，甚至是粉丝，都担心不已，三五不时的都要唠叨两句……让他不要想太多，放松自己这样才能好睡。可是……  
“哎……”  
金钟云转头看看向窗外皎洁的月光，再次深深的叹了口气……其实他也没多想些什么，只是孤独每次都连预告都没有的找上了他……他也没有办法啊……  
伸手拿起床边的手机，打开——“03：15”几个大字赫然映入眼帘……  
“这个点独特应该录完节目回来了吧？不知道睡了没有……”  
说着金钟云便掀开被子，蹑手蹑脚的溜出了房间。  
“独特，睡了吗？和我聊……”  
朴正洙房间门没有锁，金钟云自顾推门而入却不料却被房间里的景象惊的说不出话！  
朴正洙赤身坐在金希澈身上！  
“钟云！”  
“滚！”  
飞驰而来的枕头正正的砸在金钟云的胸口，微痛的感觉令他些许回了点神……  
“抱……抱歉……”  
退身，带上门，金钟云却没有离开，手紧紧的握着门把，仿佛着了魔般死死的盯着雪白的门板，任凭欲望一点一点爬满双眼……  
所以……我为了什么……  
金钟云深吸了一口气，又急急的吐出，手一用力向下，再次打开了那扇门……  
“啊！”  
“金钟云！你找死啊！”  
满意的看着因惊吓羞愧的想要起身却因为姿势被金希澈紧紧捆在怀中动荡不得的朴正洙和瞪着双眼飞速扯过被褥裹住朴正洙气急败坏对自己咆哮的金希澈，金钟云带上门，反手上锁。  
“希澈哥，是想把其他人都吵醒过来吗？”  
“你！到底想干嘛！”  
“钟云，先出去好不好，哥会给你解释的。”  
“……”金钟云摇了摇低着的头，自顾的走到床边，温柔的掀开被子。“独特，好像很难受……我帮你。”  
“！”朴正洙吃惊的看着金钟云俯身亲吻自己的欲望，仿佛……仿佛一个虔诚的教徒亲吻着他的神明……天！  
而朴正洙身后的金希澈则是危险的眯起了双眼……其实，他完全有能力阻止金钟云失礼恶劣的行为，但他没有……确切的说他迟疑了……因为在金钟云写满欲望的眼里他看到了深不见底的伤痛……  
爱着朴正洙吗？  
虽然并不想把朴正洙分给任何人……但金希澈的心里清楚，在朴正洙眼里他与他之间不过是相互取暖的关系……他抹不平他心中的伤……  
“我一直以为这样爱是错的……”  
抬首直视朴正洙慌乱的双眸，金钟云伸手抚摸朴正洙略显苍白的脸颊，声音满是幽怨的指责。  
“我……不要！”  
事实上金钟云并没有给朴正洙选多少思考他话的时间，很快的再次伏身含住朴正洙脆弱的欲望……  
“呜……”  
身体大力向上弓引，太疯狂了！平日里最令他省心的钟云此刻正用他湿热的口腔包裹着自己，灵巧的舌头更是轻柔的挑逗着肿胀的部分，又吸又舔……每一下都传来致命的快感……而身后的希澈像赌气一般，抽出原本插在自己小穴拨弄的两指，用力的掰过他的脸，粗鲁的覆上自己的唇，挑开他的唇瓣，卷住他的舌用力吮吸，两人的舌头深深交缠，交换着彼此的唾液……  
“正洙好像很喜欢钟云呢……”  
几次短兵相接后希澈才松开了朴正洙的口，在他耳边暧昧不明的问道……  
“嗯…嗯…钟…他……”  
朴正洙此刻的大脑一片空白，完全没法思考金希澈所说的话，他唯一的想法就是想要压抑住因金钟云的舔弄想要尖叫的自己……不想压抑的呻吟声还是不小心泄露，仿佛肯定了希澈的话语……  
仿佛想要争宠一般，金希澈展开了新一轮的挑逗……  
火热的吻一路蜿蜒向下，耳垂…颈部…肩膀…后背……贪婪的吮吸着每一寸光滑的肌肤，与此同时他修长的手也没闲着，一只手滑过胸前，捏住因性欲变得肿胀乳尖卖力的揉搓，另一只手则探向朴正洙的股间，将指头送入早已被他开拓过的窄穴，一下一下的抽送着……每一下都准确的触到体内最敏感的那个点……  
“正洙其实还是更喜欢我吧……看你身体每一个敏感带我都懂……”  
“希……啊！钟……钟云……不……啊！”  
埋首在朴正洙股间的金钟云，似乎感受到金希澈的挑衅，加大了吮吸的力道，将朴正洙的坚挺整个没入口中，时而深入喉口，时而用舌尖轻挑他敏感的前端……  
“快……快……停……啊！不，不行……要出来了……”  
在金希澈和金钟云前后夹击下，朴正洙被快感折磨的快要发疯……而这两个男人却丝毫没有要停下的意思，没几下膨胀到极限的炙热便颤抖的喷射出浓浓的热液……  
朴正洙泄力的倚靠在金希澈怀中，放弃的看着金钟云将身上的衣服一件一件除去，不是第一次经历情事的他不会天真的认为暂时没有行动的金希澈会就此放过他……他只是担心自己有没办法承受得了这两个男人……  
“钟云啊，哥可能……”  
金钟云冷不防凑近的脸让朴正洙硬声声的把话吞了回去……四目相对，金钟云眼中浓的化不开的爱与痛，像一股漩涡将他的心纠成了一团，泛出难以言喻的微痛。  
他从来都没发现……是从什么时候开始的呢？  
神使鬼差的伸出手，轻拂着那张被朦胧的月光勾勒的各位动人的脸庞，细细端详，似乎想要在上面找寻答案……  
“真的好想拥抱哥……可是哥会受伤……”  
倾身，献上了自己的吻，朴正洙贪婪的吮吸他的唇，金钟云因压抑情绪显得更佳性感的声音对朴正洙有着致命的诱惑……  
“切……”  
金希澈表示了他的不满，可此时此地朴正洙却无法理会，他的手，一路滑走，从金钟云的脸颊，到修长的颈部，再滑至削瘦的锁骨，停在胸口淡粉色的突出，肆意揉搓……  
“啪……”  
像是要惩罚朴正洙的无视，金希澈用力的在朴正洙因前倾而微微翘起的臀上拍了一张掌赌气的说“地方就那么大，我，他，你选一个吧……”  
“痛……”闷哼了一声，朴正洙的身体一下子绷紧，恋恋不舍松开金钟云的唇，他转头迷茫的看向金希澈。  
选一个？  
朴正洙苦笑，这是给人选择的样子吗？  
扭了扭身子，朴正洙用臀缝在金希澈那早已顶在他后穴的滚烫的上蹭了蹭，“不选！大不了被玩坏。”  
“呦，长本事啦！”怒极反笑，金希澈伸手揽住朴正洙的腰，用力将他拉向自己，重重往上一顶，豪不怜惜的将整根没入那早已开拓的窄穴。  
“钟云……”朴正洙强忍着伴随着身下烧灼般的痛而来的阵阵酥麻，温柔的呼唤金钟云，“过来……”  
泪，一滴，两滴，汇成涓流，滑出眼角落在凌乱的被被褥上……  
“为什么呀？别哭啊！我要你啊……”  
“呀！金钟云不带这么博同情的！”  
金钟云突如其来的眼泪，让正洙、希澈两人都慌了，谁也不敢更进一步……  
只见金钟云闭上眼，深吸了口气，像是下了什么决定，他微微起身，左手勾住朴正洙后颈，将自己的炙热贴向朴正洙因希澈进入而微微抬头的分身，缓慢磨蹭，额头轻靠在正洙肩上，遮住了双眼，掩盖了所有的情绪。  
“我不会让哥受伤的……”  
说完，金钟云右手拉住朴正洙的手自己的腰间一路下探来到臀隙间从未有人触碰的密穴……  
“我……不大懂，哥帮我……”  
“！”  
“！”  
朴正洙求助的转头看向同样傻眼的金希澈，谁也没想到金钟云会做到这步。  
“希澈……”  
“呀！知道了……我不动，你先帮他。”  
金希澈妥协，任由埋在朴正洙湿软后穴里的阳刚更加肿胀，不可否认，示弱退让时金钟云，有种罂粟般危险的魅惑，连他都不禁有些心动……  
“钟云……其实你不必……”  
“独特，别说了。”  
感受金钟云将脸埋的很深了，朴正洙也不再多说什么，早已停在洞口的手试探着按压了几下，从未接纳过外物的小穴太过紧实，朴正洙不敢轻举妄动，收回手，同时握住金钟云与自己的欲望有节奏的磨搓，另一边手的手指送入口中，卖力舔弄，等被舔湿后再次探向金钟云的臀间，轻轻送进一指。  
金钟云没有吱声，但贴着他的朴正洙还是能清楚的感受到他突然的僵硬……  
“放松……”  
朴正洙轻声安慰，握住欲望的手更加卖力的套弄，唇也细碎的落在金钟云颈间，直到感觉到金钟云放松下来，才开始抽动，拓张，寻找体内那敏感的一点……  
“啊！”  
金钟云抑制不住的呻吟，柔软的黏膜顿时吸紧了通道里的手指。  
“是这里吗？”朴正洙的嘴角露出了狐狸般的笑容，手指搔弄着金钟云柔软的内壁，又重重按压那敏感的一点，渐渐的将手指加到两根、三根……直至填满那难以启齿的部位……  
“呜……呜……哈！”  
挺身仰头，金钟云死死的咬住自己的下唇，努力的不让呻吟从口中溢出，他此刻羞耻极了，他没有想到自己只是因为后面的刺激就这样释放在朴正洙的手中……  
“可……可以了……”  
感觉到朴正洙并没有停下的意思，金钟云慌乱的抓住朴正洙的手，想要制止他……  
“不行，第一次，准备工作还是要做好……”  
“没，没关系的……”  
金钟云羞涩的涨红了脸颊，连忙将朴正洙的手从身后扯出…只是那突然的空虚感让金钟云不禁皱了皱眉头，此刻他后面的密道又湿又软，仿佛等待着什么将它填满……  
“真的？”  
“嗯……”金钟云有些想爆粗口，朴正洙此刻脸上熟悉的笑容，让他明白，他逗弄他的玩心又起了……  
“那钟云自己来好不好……希澈顶着我，动不了”  
“呵……”像是满意朴正洙还记得自己，金希澈配合的冷哼了一下。  
“#&@$￡€”  
无可奈何，虽然嘴上爆着粗口，金钟云行动上却还是配合着抬高腰部，将似乎在呼吸的小穴对准朴正洙挺立的炙热，缓缓坐下，一点一点的吞了下去……  
“痛……”金钟云痛的咬紧了牙关痛感流窜全身，他只能死死抱住朴正洙，疼…真疼……虽然朴正洙已给他做了充分的扩张，但对付第一次接受他人的他来说还是根本不够……  
而朴正洙也不比他好过，金钟云温热的狭窄紧紧的箍住他的阳刚，从未有过的刺激让他全身肌肉一下紧绷，而身后的密穴也随之收紧，直接刺激了早就心猿意马的金希澈，好在希澈的克制力超人，并没马上卖力行动，还只是轻缓的抽动着，用那火热的阳刚磨擦着他的内壁……  
“啊……希澈……再等……等下……”  
朴正洙硬撑着最后一分理智，将一只手握住金钟云已然萎缩的性器，上下爱抚，一只手撑着金希澈的大腿，配合的上下摆动，他眉心紧皱，端正清秀的脸颊透出晕红，长长的睫毛不断抖动，微微张嘴喘息着......  
“不……金希澈！你干嘛！”  
就在朴正洙被金钟云因逐渐适应而开始收缩的柔软弄的快要失去理智之际，金希澈突然抽出他的巨大，突然而至的空虚感，让朴正洙惊呼出声。  
“躺下！”金希澈命令道。  
顺势被推倒，金钟云下意识的用双腿缠住朴正洙的腰间，突如其来姿势变换，给金钟云带来一种微妙的感觉，酥麻难耐，犹如电击一般另他头晕目眩，还未来得及平复，双腿就被人朝两边拉来，压成了羞耻的姿态，身上的男人俯身含住自己的唇，细碎的摩挲着，埋在体内滚烫的炙热，仿佛在寻找着什么，深进浅出，一下下磨擦着他早已逐渐湿润的内壁，突然如火的坚挺顶到体内最敏感的点，强烈的快感像电流般在全身激窜，令他全身颤抖……  
“独特……啊……嗯……再……深……啊……”  
致命的快感，潮水般湮没金钟云的理智，快感不断积累，再也忍不住声音，哀叫起来，用力的抬高腰部，努力贴近朴正洙……  
不够……不够……他想要朴正洙……想要的更多……  
看着在床上纠缠的两人，金希澈再也无法忍耐，他扶住朴正洙因律动起伏的臀部，对准一张一合的等待填满的小穴，用力一顶将整根没了进去，朴正洙的内道，又湿又软，不知是否因与金钟云交合的快感让他的密穴比以往更加的强烈绞吸着他的坚挺，销魂蚀骨，灭顶的快感，让金希澈开始买力的抽动，太过熟悉朴正洙的身体，每一次插入火热的硕大都用力的顶向他的敏感，令朴正洙无处可逃，身体不自觉的调整了律动，开始配合他的节奏……  
“希……希澈……慢……不……太深了……太……钟云……太紧……啊！”  
朴正洙摇着头，迫切地想要摆脱这种仿入云霄的快感，却又深陷其中不得救赎，此刻以跪爬的姿势接受着金希澈火热的阳刚频繁摩擦顶弄他的极点，而自己柔软滑腻的粘膜正饥渴难耐紧紧吸吮着男人硕大不愿放开，而身下金钟云，温热的内壁，也像有生命力似地，吸裹着他的欲望，每抽插一下，便带出些许粉色媚肉像害羞的雏菊，不断吞吐着他喷张的阳刚前后双重的刺激，使他的气息无比紊乱，蜂拥而来的快感，如巨浪般向他袭来，他再也忍不住声音，原本压抑的呻吟变成羞耻不堪的哀嚎……  
“独特……独特……”  
“要去了吗？”金希澈喘着粗气问，深埋其中，朴正洙体内的每一个细微变化他清楚的感知，朴正洙的密穴逐渐频繁的绞吸，让金希澈也逐步的迈入了欲望的顶峰，而朴正洙身下的金钟云早已因朴正洙激烈的顶送刺激的双眼泛泪，反复低泣的呼唤着属于他与朴正洙独有的昵称。 金希澈，胸口一荡，俯身将胸口紧贴着朴正洙光滑的后背，一手揽住朴正洙的腰际，更佳狂野的抽送，一手越过朴正洙，托住金钟云的后脑勺，用力拉向自己，吻住他的双唇，舌头灵活地伸入他口腔，略带粗鲁的侵犯他口中的每一寸敏感。  
“呜……”  
“啊！”  
不舍的结束火热而缠绵的吻，金希澈埋首于朴正洙颈间，下身一下比一下更猛冲进他的体内，每一次撞击都引得身下的两人发出难以抑制的声音，同时更加刺激着金希澈加快了速度，连续激烈抽插几十下，  
醉人快感一阵阵的将他推向高峰……  
“一起……”  
朴正洙无比兴奋，强烈的快感如电流一般在全身激窜，身后密穴无法控制地剧烈收缩起来，无意识听从希澈的指令，伸手握住金钟那被他遗忘早已渗出透明液体的滚烫上下套弄……一起，即是希澈的指令也是他的渴望，出道的这些岁月，他养成了想让每一个人满意的“恶习”……  
“独特……我……我爱你”  
“正洙，正洙……”  
“钟云！”  
用力的呼喊，三个人同时达到了顶峰，在彼此的身上释放了自己……三人急促喘息，就着结合的身体，久久没有动弹，交缠的下体一片湿漉，整个室内都充斥着情事浓烈的余韵……  
深夜的冷风，突然吹起，轻柔的掀开纱质的窗帘，偷溜进仿佛炙热的房间，落在泛着微红的后背，金希澈打了个激灵，率先抽身坐起，拉过因剧烈的运动被挤到床脚的薄被盖在仍未动身的两人身上……  
“冷死了，我先去冲下，你们等下再清理……”  
起身走出门口，金希澈苦笑，他本可不必给他们制造独处的机会，可……沉溺在情欲之中失去理智的他不绝的有什么，但激情褪去后他无比的懊恼自己冲动的亲吻了金钟云，尤其想起那一瞬间金钟云的错愕和朴正洙转瞬即逝僵硬，他无从面对，他从来是粉丝口中那天上天下独一无二的金希澈，在面对朴正洙从来也不是……  
随着希澈的离开房里陷入一片沉寂，依旧保持拥抱姿势的两人，随也没有吭声，只是默默的感受着彼此的气息，万般思绪在心头，他们需要足够的时间整理……  
“特哥……”  
金钟云最终还是忍不住率先开了口，小心翼翼地叫了镜头下从不曾使用的称谓，他猜不透朴正洙此刻在想些什么，是有对他也怀抱同样的感情，不知如何在他与希澈之间作出选择，还是懊恼自己被欲望冲昏了头脑，回应了卑劣的他。却又无颜开口探究，素来正直的他知道自己错的离谱，原本那他藏在心底连自己都不能触碰秘密，被他血淋淋撕开，化作嫉妒的火焰吞噬他的理智，擅自介入了他人的情事，即使最终他选择承受，却改变不了他侵犯的事实，内心千回百转，到嘴边却只能化做一句无用“抱歉……”。  
“其实……我还是喜欢你私下叫我独特。”  
不满金钟云的称谓，朴正洙眉头一皱，支起自己的身体，一只手拨开金钟云凌乱遮住双眼的刘海，指腹轻柔的摩挲着金钟云因长期失眠而造成的黑圆圈，略有些心疼的问道“从什么时候开始的？”  
“不知道……也许练习生时期就开始了吧……那时候不是很困难嘛……哥总是……”  
朴正洙咧嘴浅笑，看金钟云的双眼写满了宠溺。这个人啊，总是不知道什么叫言简意赅，总是想把前因后果每一个细节都详诉的明明白白。  
玩心顿起，俯身再次封住金钟云絮絮叨叨的嘴，温柔地舔舐他张开的唇瓣，灵巧的舌头一会轻轻磨擦着他湿热的腔壁，一会吮吸着里面柔软，埋在他身体里的部分，若有若无进出磨蹭，直到满意身下的人发出诱人的轻喘，才满意的放开金钟云，满眼笑意的问道“什么时候确认喜欢我的？”

在以为再也没有机会叫你一声独特的时候……  
金钟云沉默，他想要对朴正洙毫无保留倾诉他的爱与痛，可偏偏那个问题的答案对朴正洙太过残忍，是他不愿碰触的禁忌……  
“……”  
朴正洙看着避开自己视线，满脸挣扎的金钟云，多少猜到了些结果，眯起眼，扯开一抹醉人的微笑，俯身叼住金钟云小巧的耳垂，舌尖一下下舔弄着上面的耳洞，没有支撑身体的手也没闲着，悠闲的在金钟云的身上游走，嶙峋的骨骼，让他有些心疼，再不吃，估计会成仙吧……  
“哥，喜欢我吗？”  
金钟云最终还是选择了扯开话题，而朴正洙也并不在意，只是轻轻的咬了下被他舔的湿润的耳垂，刻意哑着嗓子，略带色情的在金钟云耳边问道：“没感觉到我对你的欲望吗？”  
说毕，下身用力顶一顶，那埋在金钟云体内再次有些肿胀的欲望准确无误的顶到那敏感的小点。  
“啊！独……独特，别闹，我认真的。”  
“噗……真是笨蛋。”朴正洙笑出声，原本游走在腹间的手，向下一伸握住，被他刺激的微微抬头部分，上下摩擦“你以为我对谁都有欲望吗？”  
“……”  
见金钟云没有反应，朴正洙饶有兴趣的啃肆着金钟云敏感的颈间，直到满意的听到金钟云轻轻的呻吟才，极致温柔的说道“很早就喜欢……不，是爱……”  
“独特……”  
“嗯？”  
“希澈哥呢？”  
金钟云问的很慢，话语里夹杂着不安幽怨，犹如一记闷棍，狠狠的敲了沉静在喜悦之中的朴正洙一下，  
“真是的，让我任性一晚都不行。”朴正洙泄气的抱怨。  
抽身坐起，背向金钟云，双眼死死的盯着紧闭的房门，无奈的说道：“钟云，我再爱你都好，希澈都是没办法丢下的。”  
“为什么？”  
坐起身金钟云疑惑的看着朴正洙，手下意识的握成了拳头，他不能理解，爱那么难，怎么还能贪心的想要双份。  
“钟云觉得我很贪心吧。”转身，半跪着看着金钟云，朴正洙露出了在镜头前职业的笑容，“可是没办法啊，若不是希澈那段时间的陪伴，这世上可能就没有朴正洙了呢。”  
血色尽失，金钟云脸色一片惨白，原来在他还在为这份禁忌的感情自怨自哎的时候，希澈哥却用他独有的温柔治愈了朴正洙荒芜的心……  
“对不起……”  
金钟云声音微不可闻，这句抱歉，他不确定究竟是为自己的怯弱没有在朴正洙最需要的时候守护他感到抱歉，还是因为今晚自己的鲁莽行为搅乱一切好抱歉，亦或许只是说给错过朴正洙的自己……  
“所以……钟云，我们再做一次吧……”伸手捧住金钟云的脸颊，朴正洙微偏这脑袋，笑容灿若梨花的说着最残忍的话语，“然后，都忘了吧……”  
“嗯。”金钟云一把将朴正洙拉入怀中，紧紧的搂着，想要他嵌入骨血，今夜过后他与他，只能是哥哥与弟弟，连念想都不被允许，哪怕有一丁点的拖泥带水都会将大家拖入痛苦的深渊……  
“正洙啊正洙，你真特么是个混蛋……”  
倚靠着房门听着门后此起彼伏的呻吟，金希澈痛苦的闭上双眼，房间里刚才的对话，他听的一清二楚，他有些同情金钟云，却又觉得自己也好不到哪去……


End file.
